


towns of beginnings and ends

by siojo



Series: Younger Luffy AU [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Young Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Luffy is finally seventeen and sets sail on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	towns of beginnings and ends

For all the Louge Town is where his father’s legacy began and ended, Ace has always considered Fuusha to be his own version of it.

Ace’s life is told in pieces. A beginning and an ending, most of which are book ended by a trip to Fuusha. Which makes it so much more important when the Moby reaches the tiny island, tugging a smaller boat in it’s wake.

Luffy bounces across the deck, his eyes wide as he checks all his things and scurries across the tiny garden that Frankie had added to the ship on Luffy’s behest.

“He’s all grown up,” Marco mutters, as Ace leans against him. “Think he’ll make it?”

“Trafalgar’s pretty close, for all he’s not so interested in it, and there’s a couple upstarts that have begun making noise.” Ace shrugs. “He’ll have his work cut out for him.”

Marco snorts as Luffy bounces back over to them, his eyes wide.

“It’s the best!” Luffy shouts, throwing himself at them. “Thank you, thank you.”

Ace laughs, “Sabo helped out too, he’s probably gonna show up like a sneaky spy to watch you go off.”

“Okay!” Luffy pauses. “I can still visit, right?”

“You’re Ace’s little brother,” Marco says.

There’s more that Marco doesn’t say, about how they both love him and that he’ll always be welcome aboard their ship. About how Luffy could sail with them forever and never make his own crew, but Marco doesn’t, because Luffy deserves to have his own dream.

Luffy hugs them both, holding tight and refusing to let go until one of the crew shouts that they’re docked, and he takes off like a shot. Makino and her son meet him at the bottom of the ramp.

“Hello Luffy,” Makino laughs as he wraps her up in a hug. “I see that you’ve already got a ship.”

“Sabo, Ace, and Marco got it for me,” Luffy admits. “As a present. They said that a pirate can’t go sailing without a ship.”

Ace wants to laugh because it’s not a big ship, no where near the size of the Moby Dick, but Ace had remembered that once Luffy had declared that ten people was the perfect size for a crew.

“And this is your captain?”

“ZORO!” Luffy shouts, waving his arms in excitement. “You’ve been gone for forever!”

Zoro hums, “Sanji meet Luffy, the Captain. Luffy this is Sanji, we hunted bounties down together after I went off on my own to train.”

“Nice to meet you!” Luffy agrees. “Do you want to join my crew?”

Sanji glances at Zoro as if he can’t bring himself to understand what is going on around him.

“Luffy’s like that. What do you say Shitty Cook coming with?”

“Shitty marimo!”

Ace snorts, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing as the argument devolves from there.

“Well, it’ll be an interesting crew if nothing else.” Marco mutters.

“What will be?” Sabo asks, appearing on the railing as if by magic. “Ace. Marco.”

“Luffy’s crew,” Marco answers nodding to where the argument has started to get violent. “Glad to see you made it.”

Sabo groans, “Dragon kept trying to give me assignments out here even after I told him that I was taking a short, short!, leave of absence.”

“You’re the reason that Luffy’s always late,” Ace says bluntly. “And running off places without telling people. Don’t think Dragon hasn’t noticed your bad habits.”

“Excuse you,” Sabo says hand going to his chest with feign betrayal.

Marco interrupts them before it can spiral out of control, “We’re here to say good luck to Luffy. You can wait until he’s sailed out of port.”

“Your husband is mean,” Sabo whispers.

“You seem to have left your wife somewhere,” Ace counters.

Sabo turns to protest that Koala is right behind him, to find his dinghy is empty and no sign of her on shore.

“Damn it.”

Ace snickers, gaze going back to where Luffy’s some how talked the cook, Sanji, into joining his crew and stopped the argument.

It doesn’t take long to unhook Luffy’s ship from the back of the Moby and get everything loaded up onto it. Luffy takes the time to hug everyone over and over until it’s time to set sail.

“Bye Ace, I’m going to steal your Dad’s title!” Luffy shouts from the back of The Thousand Sunny. “Bye Sabo! Bye Marco!”

Ace laughs, throwing his head back as Sabo shouts his own goodbyes back.

“Well, I think we did a good job with this one,” Marco admits quietly amidst the cheers.

“Of course we did,” Ace agrees. “We raised the future Pirate King, after all."


End file.
